Survivor: Dino Island
by colbyleebrown
Summary: It's the game of Survivor, featuring 16 of your favorite Land Before Time characters! Who will outwit, outplay, and outlast all the rest to become the Sole Survivor?
1. Episode 1

**The Tribes**

 **Stego**

Tippy

Petrie

Shorty

Ruby

Tricia

Cera

Rhett

Mutt

 **Silopho**

Hyp

Strut

Spike

Chomper

Ali

Littlefoot

Nod

Ducky

The contestants were all dropped off, and were informed by Jeff Probst that the first two castaways to find an immunity necklace would be the captains of the tribes and earn immunity from the first tribal both would go to seperately, but the twist would be, one would choose players for the OTHER team, and so on. Tippy named his tribe after his species Stego, while Hyp named his based on his species: Silopho. At Stego, Cera, Ruby, and Petrie aligned immediately, given their close friendship, with Tricia added in by Cera. Rhett saw this alliance, especially the bond between Cera, Ruby, and Petrie, as a danger to their games, and informed the rest of the tribe of his concerns. At Silopho, Strut is glad he can be himself among fellow leaf eaters, although Littlefoot, Chomper, Ducky, and Spike have a hard time trusting him due to their past encounter with him. The immunity challenge was won by Silopho.

At Stego camp, Tricia overhears Rhett speaking with Tippy over wanting to vote her (Tricia) out due to being a weak link, and tells her alliance. Cera decides that if Rhett can't stop telling tales, he couldn't be trusted enough to be kept around.

At Stego's Tribal, Shorty decides he doesn't wanna be guilty by association, and helps vote out Rhett 5-3, with Rhett, Tippy, and Mutt's votes going to Tricia. After Rhett leaves, Jeff informs everyone that since Tricia had the second highest number of votes, that she will be immune from the next tribal if she attends, and that that is the next twist of the season.


	2. Episode 2

**The Tribes**

 **Stego**

Tippy

Petrie

Shorty

Ruby

Tricia

Cera

Mutt

 **Silopho**

Hyp

Strut

Spike

Chomper

Ali

Littlefoot

Nod

Ducky

After returning from Tribal, Shorty admits that he was the extra vote that did Rhett in, and Ruby personally thanks him, but this makes Tippy upset that he and Mutt were left out of the vote. Mutt is a bit clueless as to what's going on given his typical personality. At Silopho, Littlefoot's begins to develop feelings for Ali, and Ducky proposes that Strut, despite their history with him, can be trusted to be in an alliance with them. Chomper is unsure, but agrees to the idea eventually. The immunity challenge is a leaf eating contest, and Spike wins for Silopho, sending Stego to their second straight Tribal Council.

At Stego camp, Tricia is happy she is immune from being voted out. Cera sees Mutt as a liability to the tribe and game, and thinks it's best to send him home. But Shorty uses this opportunity to use his new friendship with Ruby to sway her to their side, and vote out Cera since she is a big game threat, and could go at them first chance she gets. Ruby is unsure, since she is close friends with Cera, but also doesn't wanna be a floater.

At Tribal Council, Ruby agrees to Shorty's plan, and Cera is voted out 4-3, with Cera, Tricia, and Petrie's votes going to Mutt. Tricia breaks down, vowing revenge for her sister, and Mutt will be immune should he attend the next Tribal.


	3. Episode 3

**The Tribes**

 **Stego**

Shorty

Tricia

Ducky

Strut

Ruby

Hyp

Chomper

 **Silopho**

Ali

Mutt

Petrie

Littlefoot

Spike

Tippy

Nod

Both tribes are informed by tree mail that they must select certain members of their tribes that are considered weak links, to participate in a challenge for them, giving them a chance to redeem themselves. Stego decides on Petrie, Mutt, and Tippy, while Silopho decides on Chomper, Strut, Ducky, and Hyp. The selected members meet up with Jeff Probst in an isolated place, but are informed that instead of a challenge, they are being transferred to their former enemy tribe. Jeff hands Petrie, Mutt, and Tippy Silopho buffs while handing Chomper, Strut, Ducky, and Hyp Stego buffs. Strut finds himself fairing better on a new tribe, and makes friends with Ruby, Tricia, and Ducky. Shorty is weary of Chomper since he is a sharptooth, but he eventually accepts him. Hyp thinks that this is a new opportunity to build his game and already thinks Ducky should go compared to the others on the new tribe. At Silopho, Spike and Tippy are happy to be reunited, given their brother like friendship, and Nod and Mutt are happy to be on the same team as each other. Littlefoot and Ali talk, and Littlefoot thinks that Mutt and Nod could create a trio alliance with Hyp should all 3 make it far together, and be a potential problem given their bullying nature. Ali agrees, and they inform the rest that Nod should go since Mutt has his immunity.

At the immunity challenge, the new Stego tribe wins immunity, and Jeff announces that one member of the winning tribe will be sent to join Silopho's Tribal and vote as well, but they themselves cannot be voted out. Ruby is decided on since she tends to use good judgement.

Back at camp, Mutt shows a rare case of intelligence, and tells Nod that they may be in trouble since neither one has been talked to strategically, and Nod thinks so too. He later talks to Petrie, and points out the bond between Littlefoot, Ali, Spike, and Tippy and that they'd probably oust him out of the 5 of them, since they'd probably wouldn't wanna vote either one of them out. Petrie is torn on this decision, but decides Littlefoot wouldn't do that to him. Nod then tells Mutt to go looking for an idol since they seem to be in trouble tonight.

At Tribal Council, Ruby joins, and after the votes are counted, Mutt pulls out an idol (after Nod gives him the signal), and tells Jeff to play it on Nod. This surprises everyone even Jeff since Mutt tends to be an air head, but nonetheless, after the idol is played, none of the votes for Nod count and Spike is voted out 2-0 by Hyp and Nod's votes, since he was a physical threat and could win himself immunities in future eating challenges. Nod will be immune should he attend the next Tribal.


	4. Episode 4

**The Tribes**

 **Stego**

Shorty

Tricia

Ducky

Strut

Ruby

Hyp

Chomper

 **Silopho**

Ali

Mutt

Petrie

Littlefoot

Tippy

Nod

Petrie is surprised that Spike went home, and that Mutt and Nod pulled a fast one on everybody. Ali starts to wonder if adding Mutt and Nod to an alliance would actually be useful given their surprise move. At Stego, Strut bonds with Ruby and Ducky, and apologizes to Ducky for the trouble he caused her and her friends many years before, saying how he's always loved leafy foods, but his brother Ozzy never accepted him for that. He vows to make amends as Ducky forgives him, with Ruby wanting to go deep in the game with Strut. Shorty and Hyp bond since they are similar in personality, with Shorty saying they could run this game with Littlefoot, Mutt, and Nod. Hyp agrees, as Chomper chases dragonflies and catches some, saying he'd rather have that than what leaf eaters eat. Tricia is still depressed over Cera's elimination, but pulls it together, saying it's her time to shine.

The immunity challenge is won by Silopho.

At Stego camp, Hyp wants to vote out Ducky because even though he likes her, he thinks she's weak in most challenges. Shorty agrees, but at Tribal Council, Everyone else votes out Hyp 5-2 for fear of him, Nod, and Mutt becoming a dangerous trio in the future. Hyp and Shorty's votes go to Ducky. Ducky will be immune should she attend Tribal Council next.


	5. Episode 5

**The Tribes**

 **Stego**

Shorty

Tricia

Ducky

Strut

Ruby

Chomper

 **Silopho**

Ali

Mutt

Petrie

Littlefoot

Tippy

Nod

Shorty is paranoid that because he was the only other person who voted with Hyp, that he may be the next target at the next Tribal Council, so he goes looking for an immunity idol to guarantee his safety. He doesn't find one despite a good search. Ducky tries to teach Chomper how to swim, but he makes only a little progress. At Silopho camp, after a conversation on how Ali never had real feelings for Rhett, Littlefoot confesses to her that he likes her, and she turns out to feel the same way. Afterwards, Mutt and Nod lightly tease Littlefoot for liking a girl, and Littlefoot laughs along with it, even though it bothers him. Petrie tells Tippy about his Uncle Pterano, and how he misses him each day.

At the Immunity Challenge, Silopho wins Immunity again, sending Stego back to Tribal Council.

At Stego camp, Chomper tells Ruby and Ducky that he thinks it's probably best that Shorty goes home since he doesn't seem to bond well enough with everyone on the tribe. Shorty then talks to Strut and Tricia, and points out the strongest bond on the tribe is between Ducky, Chomper, and Ruby, and since Ducky is immune, Ruby should go beforehand since her Fast Runner species makes her a competitive challenger later in the game. Tricia seems to agree with this, but Strut doesn't wanna betray the trust he has built with everyone, but he tells Tricia off to the side that Chomper has just enough good reason to be voted out since he is a good social player. She tells Shorty this, and he now can't decide what to do. It seems like the vote could go anywhere tonight.

At Tribal Council, it's a 3-3 tie, with Ducky, Chomper, and Ruby's votes going to Shorty, while Shorty, Strut, and Tricia's votes going to Chomper. Everyone must vote again, but only must vote for Chomper or Shorty. It's a tie once again, and since no one seems to change their votes, everyone else will draw rocks, except for Ducky due to her immunity, making her, Shorty and Chomper immune from Tribal Council. Ruby ends up drawing the Purple Rock, therefore eliminating her from the game. Strut immediately feels guilty, but Tricia comforts him. After Ruby leaves, Jeff comments on what a crazy Tribal Council it was. Shorty and Chomper will both be immune from the next Tribal Council should they attend it.


	6. Episode 6

**The Tribes**

 **Stego**

Shorty

Tricia

Ducky

Strut

Chomper

 **Silopho**

Ali

Mutt

Petrie

Littlefoot

Tippy

Nod

Strut is a bit guilty that he betrayed Ruby after she trusted him before, but Tricia reassures him that it's part of the game, and that he shouldn't let it consume him and his game. Strut feels better, while Chomper takes the Tribal as a wake up call, because anyone could home in the game. At Silopho, Nod sees Littlefoot and Alis' relationship as a dangerous alliance, and wants to break them up. He knows Petrie is likely to stick with them, so he tries to convince Tippy, who is open to the idea, but is unsure of whether he wants to take a big risk or not. Petrie flies around, and finds it relaxing and enjoyable.

At the Immunity Challenge, Stego wins Immunity.

At Silopho camp, Petrie finds Nod to be smarter than he lets on, and wants him gone because he is a smart, unpredictable player. He gets Littlefoot and Ali on board, and Mutt and Nod have their votes set on Littlefoot, the biggest social player out here. They are hoping Tippy will at least force a tie.

At Tribal Council, Tippy votes with Ali, Petrie, and Littlefoot in voting Nod out 4-2, with Mutt and Nod's votes going to Littlefoot. Littlefoot will be immune should he attend the next Tribal, and Jeff informs everyone that the game is fixing to get crazy.


	7. Episode 7

**Second Swapped Tribes**

 **Stego**

Littlefoot

Tricia

Strut

Ali

Shorty

 **Silopho**

Ducky

Mutt

Petrie

Tippy

Chomper

When both tribes arrive, Jeff tells everyone to drop their buffs, but reveals that instead of merging, they are doing a second tribal swap! Both new tribes are drawn at random, and The new Stego tribe is Littlefoot, Tricia, Strut, Ali, and Shorty, with the new Silopho tribe consisting of Ducky, Mutt, Petrie, Tippy, and Chomper.

At the new Silopho camp, Petrie is happy to be on the same tribe with his best friends Chomper and Ducky, who is just as happy. Mutt is unsure of who to go to in this game, so Chomper offers him a spot in their alliance, to which Mutt agrees to. Tippy eats some tree sweets he is able to knock down, and shares with the rest of the tribe, save for Chomper who gags at the very smell of them. At the new Stego camp, Littlefoot and Shorty are glad to be playing on the same tribe together, and Shorty wants to go to the end with his brother. Littlefoot thinks this is a great idea since Shorty and him have a good bond, and with Ali, that would be an ideal Final 3. This worries Strut however, and he and Tricia vow to keep their eye on the 3.

At the Immunity Challenge, the new Silopho wins immunity.

At Stego camp, Littlefoot finds it reassuring that he is immune from Tribal, but is worried for the safety of Shorty and Ali. Strut tries to talk Shorty into helping him and Tricia vote out Ali since her and Littlefoot are a power couple, and that could be a danger to their games. Shorty is surprised, as he didn't think of the two of them as a viable option. But he also sees Tricia as a social threat, and she is strong when she wants to be. He tells Strut this, who is torn at having to possibly betray another friend of his.

At Tribal Council, Tricia is voted out 4-1, with the votes of Shorty, Ali, Littlefoot, and Strut, who decided to go with the majority, while Tricia's sole vote goes to Ali. Ali will be immune should she attend the next Tribal.


	8. Episode 8

**Stego**

Littlefoot

Strut

Ali

Shorty

 **Silopho**

Ducky

Mutt

Petrie

Tippy

Chomper

After camp, as Strut sits by the fire, Littlefoot goes up to him, and tells him that he has forgiven Strut for their past encounter, and that they can try to be friends when the game is over, despite his brother Ozzy's possible protests, and this makes Strut extremely happy. Shorty and Ali have a lightly conversation, with Shorty telling how he and Littlefoot didn't get along at first, but because of Bron, they are now brothers and the closest of friends. This brings tears to Ali's eyes, and Shorty begins to find himself attracted to her as well. At Silopho, Petrie asks Ducky who is the possible target at Tribal Council, and she says that it might automatically be between Mutt and Tippy, and that it's probably Tippy since he is energetic and could use that to win some challenges in the future. Petrie is fine by this plan, as it makes the most sense, and Mutt bonds with Chomper and Tippy.

At the Immunity Challenge, Stego wins immunity.

At Tribal Council, Ducky, Petrie, Mutt, and Chomper all cast their votes for Tippy 4-1, while Tippy's sole vote goes to Chomper, who he felt was the better player on the tribe. Tippy is the first member of the jury, and Jeff tells everyone that both tribes will merge the next episode, and that the twist of being immune from the next tribal is over.


	9. Episode 9

**Merged Tribe**

 **Friendship Tribe**

Littlefoot

Strut

Ali

Shorty

Ducky

Mutt

Petrie

Chomper

 **Jury: Tippy**

Jeff informs both tribes that they are officially merging! He then leaves it up to the rest of the castaways what they wanna name the merged tribe, and Ali suggests Friendship since they all are natural friends. Everyone agrees to this. Littlefoot celebrates with Petrie, Chomper, and Ducky and tells them that he wants to add Shorty and Ali to an alliance. Petrie points out however that this would only last a short while, and that they'd have to start voting each other out. This causes everyone to worry a bit, but Chomper reassures them that it wouldn't affect their friendship outside the game. Strut tells Mutt that he's worried they are the odd leaf eaters out, and that the rest will just vote them out. Mutt seems to understand, and asks why not use a bond he's made to help them out. Strut realizes the truth in this, and talks privately with Chomper and Ducky. He tells them that even though they are best friends with Littlefoot, they would have to vote each other out anyways, so they might as well start now while they have a chance to play. Ducky and Chomper are heartbroken over having to betray their friends this early, but realize that maybe Strut is right. They talk to Petrie about this, who is just as torn but also just as open to the idea of playing for himself as well.

At the Immunity Challenge, Strut wins Immunity.

Back at camp, Chomper tells Ducky he's unsure of whether he wants to go with Strut's plan or not, and Ducky tells him if he wants to win, that he would have to take a big risk. She says if they decide to do so, then Ali should go since she could win pretty easily if she tried. Strut is told of this, and likes this idea. Shorty is getting suspicious that the others are hanging around a lot, and Littlefoot wonders if the others would jump ship this early if the suspicions are true. Petrie and Chomper and Ducky come to them and say they were secretly deciding on whether to vote out Strut or Mutt, but have decided on Mutt since Strut won immunity. Despite this, Ali finds something fishy, and says they better look for an idol just to be safe. She, Littlefoot, and Shorty go looking for an idol, and find it. She says she will listen to her instincts and decide from there.

At Tribal Council, Strut, Chomper, Petrie, Mutt, and Ducky cast their votes for Ali 5-3, but Ali decides to use the idol for herself, and her, Shorty, and Littlefoot's votes go to Ducky, who is likeable and could earn future jury votes. Ducky is shocked, but happy with her game, and tells everyone to have fun yep, yep, yep.


	10. Episode 10

**Merged Tribe**

 **Friendship Tribe**

Littlefoot

Strut

Ali

Shorty

Mutt

Petrie

Chomper

 **Jury: Tippy, Ducky**

At camp, Chomper is surprised Ducky went home, but figures they made it a bit too obvious they were up to something. Strut says that they best keep their eye out for any signs of deception against him and Chomper. Petrie talks with Littlefoot over who the next target may be, and Littlefoot admits that Chomper or even Strut are possibilities, due to them both being smart, caring people. Mutt is enjoying camp life, while Shorty and Ali talk on maybe recruiting Mutt for a future vote.

At the Immunity Challenge, Chomper wins.

Back at camp, Ali talks Mutt into voting with her group tonight, and she thinks Petrie is the best choice to leave tonight, since he tends to catch on to certain things pretty quickly. Littlefoot is saddened yet again at voting one of his friends out, but reassures himself that it is just a game.

At Tribal Council, Chomper, Petrie, and Strut cast their votes for Mutt, whom Chomper feels is a floater and could help damage their games, but Petrie is voted out 4-3 by Ali, Shorty, Mutt, and Littlefoot.


	11. Episode 11

**Merged Tribe**

 **Friendship Tribe**

Littlefoot

Strut

Ali

Shorty

Mutt

Chomper

 **Jury: Tippy, Ducky, Petrie**

After Tribal, Strut is a bit peeved he wasn't told about the vote, and if the others had just informed him, he would've been on board with it, and feels Littlefoot doesn't trust him like he says he does. Shorty laughs a bit at Strut's tantrum, but is shut up by a glare from Ali and Littlefoot. Littlefoot tells Strut that he doesn't blame him for being mad, and admits he should've told him about the vote. Strut is unsure of whether to accept his apology or not, feeling its an attempt to let his guard down. Mutt asks Shorty where their votes are going to go this time, and Shorty thinks it's going to the ones who would have a good jury performance. Chomper and Ali talk about how crazy this game has been, and have a feeling that the craziness is far from over.

At the Immunity Challenge, Strut wins immunity after using his frustrations to his advantage.

Back at camp, Mutt begins to try thinking for himself, and slowly realizes that Littlefoot may have a chance at winning if he goes any further. He tells Strut and Chomper this, and Chomper agrees, as does Strut. But Strut feels like neither Ali or Shorty will budge on voting for Littlefoot, so they will have to figure something out quick. But Chomper secretly goes up to Littlefoot, and tells him that Mutt is wanting to vote for him, and he personally thinks Mutt is a floater and non entity in this game. Littlefoot agrees, as does Shorty and Ali.

At Tribal Council, Strut and Mutt cast their votes for Littlefoot, but Mutt is voted out 4-2 by the votes of Chomper, Ali, Shorty and Littlefoot.


	12. Episode 12

**Merged Tribe**

 **Friendship Tribe**

Littlefoot

Strut

Ali

Shorty

Chomper

 **Jury: Tippy, Ducky, Petrie, Mutt**

At Friendship camp, Strut this time doesn't say anything, just storms off in frustration. Chomper feels bad about deceiving him again, but Shorty just informs him that that is part of the game. Shorty then excitedly goes up to Littlefoot, and tells him they are one step closer to becoming the Final 2, which Littlefoot is excited about as well. But Strut is looking for sticks for the fire, and overhears their conversation. He now feels like they are a dangerous pair, and tells Chomper of his concerns. Chomper sees how this makes sense, but wants to wait until after the challenge to see what to do. They tell Ali, who likes Littlefoot a lot, but agrees to keep her options open.

At the Immunity Challenge, Shorty wins, guaranteeing himself a spot in the Final 4.

Back at camp, Strut has been thinking and begins to wonder if voting out Chomper is a smarter move since he is a jury favorite and hasn't really gotten on anyone's bad sides. He asks Shorty this and Shorty thinks the idea is good, but he'll have to see what Littlefoot and Ali think. They both consider whether to vote out Chomper, Strut himself for being a wild card, and in Ali's mind, Littlefoot herself.

At Tribal Council, Shorty and Littlefoot both vote for Chomper since he is a good social player, but Ali shocks them by voting with Strut and Chomper on voting Littlefoot out 3-2 for being the biggest threat left in the game. After Littlefoot leaves, Jeff informs them that the next challenge will be their last of the season, and that a huge and final twist will await them towards the end.


	13. Finale

**Merged Tribe**

 **Friendship Tribe**

Strut

Ali

Shorty

Chomper

 **Jury: Tippy, Ducky, Petrie, Mutt, Littlefoot**

The Final 4 return from Tribal, and Shorty is shocked his brother was voted out. He demands why Ali didn't tell them, and she says she wants to win, and realized this before it was too late. Shorty is still angry, but is calmed down by Chomper and Strut. Strut then wonders what Jeff meant by 'Big Twist'. Chomper guesses it's a challenge of some sorts, but is unsure of what to come up with. Regardless, the Final 4 are proud of themselves for making it this far in the game.

At the Final 4 Immunity Challenge, Ali wins the final Individual Immunity Necklace of the season.

Back at camp, Strut tells Shorty he thinks of Chomper as the best chance to beat all 3 of them at the end, and Shorty is on board with this idea, seeing how he wants to win that money and will do what it takes. Ali tells Chomper that she thinks Shorty, despite his immature personality sometimes, has played a decent game and actually has a good shot to win. Chomper thinks so too, and they both ask Strut what he thinks. Strut is now stuck with a decision to make.

At Tribal Council, Strut and Shorty vote for Chomper, while Chomper and Ali vote for Shorty, making it a 2-2 tie. Ali and Strut must vote again, but will let Chomper and Shorty plead their cases on why they should stay. After carefully listening, Ali and Strut vote again. Not wanting to have Strut get screwed over by a purple rock, and wanting things to be made right in the end, Ali votes for Chomper, sending Chomper to the jury 1-1. Jeff then informs the Final 3 that he will see them at the Final challenge of the season.

When they return to camp, Strut, Ali, and Shorty celebrate making it to the Final 3, each commemorating how they all deserve to win. Strut is just happy he made it this far without getting too much blood on his hands, Shorty is happy he played a good game and was smart when he had to be, and Ali is happy she was nice to everyone and played a smart, savvy game. Afterwards, they have a day of relaxation.

The Final 3 meet Jeff Probst on the beach, where he reveals the final twist of the season: They won't compete for a final immunity, but instead, they will all compete in a fire making challenge, and the first two to finish will become the final 2, and the loser becomes the final member of the jury. Shorty finishes his fire first, along with Strut. Ali lost, making her the 7th and final jury member. She congratulates Strut and Shorty for playing great games and leaves to Ponderosa.

Heading back to the Friendship camp, Shorty and Strut are treated to a feast of tree sweets and tree stars. They each reflect on their games, and think either way, this season will have a good winner. Afterwards, they burn the camp down and head to their Final Tribal Council.

At the Final Tribal Council, Shorty and Strut plead their cases to the jury, which consists of Tippy, Ducky, Petrie, Mutt, Littlefoot, Chomper, and Ali. They are told to plead their cases, and an open Jury Format is held between the jury and the Final two. The jury mostly praises Shorty's average gameplay, but criticizes him for a bit of a poor SOCIAL game, while Strut is praised for his honesty and willingness to get along with everyone, but criticized for playing the game a bit too late.

In the end, Shorty is crowned the Sole Survivor in a 4-3 vote, with Shorty earning the votes of Chomper, Ali, Littlefoot, and Petrie, while Strut earns the votes of Tippy, Ducky, and Mutt.


End file.
